Wagering games with video displays have become very popular with casino visitors, and thus are very lucrative for casino operators and game producers. Accordingly, various electronic casino games have been developed, such as electronic slot machines, for example.
Many wagering games are repetitive, by nature. For example, in an electronic slot machine, a single iteration of the game involves a player providing an input to start an electronically displayed reel spinning. The reel appears to spin for a short time and finally comes to rest on a combination of symbols. The player is then apprised of his success (i.e., how many credits the player has won or lost).
One iteration of the game takes only a few seconds. However, it is a casino operator's desire that the player will play the game for an extended length of time. After spinning the reel a number of times, however, an insufficiently stimulated player may become bored or perceive that he is not successful. That player will eventually wander off with his wallet to find more stimulating entertainment elsewhere.
Game developers have incorporated various auditory, visual, and status-related stimuli into their games to try to keep a player's interest piqued. For example, during various iterations of the game, stimulating music, lights or sounds may be provided. Because players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting games, there is a continuing need for producing new games with enhanced entertainment and excitement values.